Of Kings and Wizards
by SeulWolfe
Summary: The heir to the throne is stolen as a baby, but no trace of the prince was ever found. Years passed, and the king gradually lost hope. Then one day...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer::JK owns the world.. I just like playing in it.

Summary::The heir to the throne is stolen as a baby, but no trace of the prince was ever found. Years passed, and the king gradually lost hope. Then one day...

Warnings:: None yet. Done for Thematichp LJ community. Will it be slash...Hello?? OTP is snarry.. this is set post Goblet of Fire, which means Sirius is still alive. Where is it going? No idea.

Betaed by Morganlefay1958 and Lilyseyes

* * *

July 1995

A tall dark man stands atop the ancient battlements of the large castle, looking out into a storm-raged sea as it bombarded the cliffs below him. His rage and anger were only more fuel to the storm.

He is Thaddeus Raghnall MacLochlainn, and he is King of the magical people on the Island called DragonWolfe off the coast of the Isle of Man.

His Kingdom had stood the test of time fighting back Romans, Saxons and Vikings, then those Nazis who could find the island during the Muggle World War II. But for the past 15 years, he was loosing a battle with himself. A battle for hope that his son would be found.

It all happened in 1980, right before the festival of Lughnasadh, as the month of July ended. His queen and beloved, had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, but as she had been frail and sickly all her life, the labor and birth had taken too much from her. He had held her as she expelled the babe from her body, whispering words of love and encouragement to her as he kissed her hair.

His beautiful Marian had stopped breathing, as their son's first cry was heard, and he was pushed out of the way in the rush to save her life. No one had noticed on of the junior Healers who had helped in the delivery, slip out with the babe, during the commotion.

Marian had died without seeing or holding her child... and the babe had never been seen again.

They knew the babe lived, because his life-force still showed on the tapestry that displayed the family lineage. He was unnamed but alive. Unnamed by his sire, but instead, by whomever had him now.

King Thaddeus dreaded days when he thought of his boy, his son and heir, growing up without him, without true family. Sometimes his chest grew tight and he instinctively knew... the child was not loved, but instead mistreated and was in pain; very deep pain--both emotional and physical. He vowed he would find his son, and bring him home.

When they found the junior Healer, he was a babbling mess. The royal Healers examined him, and it was discovered he'd been _'Imperio'd'_ and subjected to a careless _'Obliviate'_, that had left his mind destroyed. He didn't know who he was, much less who he'd been working for. The young man had to be confined, under constant care, for the remainder of his life. His mind would never be restored. It was such a waste.

His advisers were constantly counselling him that he needed to remarry and have an heir or the throne would go to his brother, Prince Dagen. His brother was a known dark supporter, and needed to be kept as far from the throne as possible. He knew as King it was his duty to protect his people anyway he could.

His only ray of hope lay on his son's upcoming birthday. For all descendants of MacLochlainn Clan, on their fifteenth birthday, a rune would appear on their left inner wrist. The Rune of DragonWolfe, a sign of his heritage and right to the throne of the Kingdom of DragonWolfe. By this, he could be identified. It would be their only hope.

What he didn't know at this moment, across the ocean the death of one lone Goblin would set things into motion as lives were about to be changed. A child once thought lost forever would be found in the most unlikely of places.

The game was set. The players were moving. The grand master was about to loose complete control of his pawns one by one.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Miltock, the goblin who had overseen the Potter accounts since the deaths of Lily and James had died sometime during the night hours. Griphook was given the task of going through the papers and accounts to make sure they were all in order before they could be transferred to a new Goblin.

What the meticulous Goblin found was horrifying. He tsk'd and mumbled in anger as he continued reading throughout the night. Unread wills and notes the older one had kept of meetings with Albus Dumbledore, money stolen and used for funding the school and a group called The Order of the Phoenix, and other money that had been diverted to the Dumbledore personal accounts. A large sum was also being deposited in a muggle bank account in London, under Vernon Dursley. Griphook also held the proof that Lord Sirius Black was innocent of betraying the Potter's. The truth had been buried, ruining an innocent man's life.

He also found timespelled letters from Lily Evans Potter that were never allowed to be delivered to their intended recipients.

Griphook's growled most of the night and his anger built, as he uncovered one wrong after another. By morning, he was enraged. He requested a meeting with the Clan Leader and Head Goblin of Gringotts, Ragnock. Things were about to change and veils would come crashing down when the news of what Albus Dumbledore had done was revealed.

Hours later five large owls were making their way towards five wizards and witches; as it should have had happened all those years ago.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk in the British Ministry of Magic. He had just sat down with a nice cup of tea when the owl, bearing the mark of Gringott's, landed on his desk .

"What do you have for me, Sir?" Arthur asked as he relieved the bird of his envelope. Breaking the seal, he began to read, His eyes widening and his face going ashen.

_To Arthur Weasley,_

_We of Gringotts summon you to the reading of the last will and testaments of Lily Evans Potter and James Aaron Potter. The reading will take place today, at 2pm._

_This document has been spelled with confidentiality charms so you may not speak of it's contents with anyone until the time of the reading._

_Please arrived promptly, as the reading will begin without delay._

_May gold flow in your home.  
_  
_Ragnock_  
_Head Goblin_  
_Gringott's Bank of England_  
_Diagon Alley Office_

Similar letters were being opened across Britain by others and the same shock was felt by all.

-8-8-8-8-8-

In the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, a boy was waking from nightmares of rising Dark Lords, death and torture. His nightmares, though, had become reality. Harry had learned early in the summer that he was somehow seeing everything that Tom Riddle did in his meetings. He had tried writing to the Headmaster, but the only reply he had gotten was it was too dangerous for him to be writing his friends.

Dumbledore had kept Hedwig.

So that set the tone for the rest of his summer. No letters or news from his friends or the Wizarding World.

He was isolated from everyone. Locked away in this tiny bare room where no one would find him. Unless your name was Vernon Dursley. Harry's screams had awakened his Uncle again, during the night, as the nightmares and visions had gotten worse. But the resulting beating was almost too much to bear at the moment. Now, he was having problems breathing.

He most likely had a couple of cracked or broken ribs. His left eye was swollen shut and he could still feel the blood oozing from the wound on the back of his head.

The blood wards were there to protect him from Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters, not from his family. If the three other people in the house could loosely be called family. They certainly went out of their way to make him feel that he wasn't part of their family. He was told his destiny was to save the Wizarding World from Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, as he had renamed himself. But who would save Harry from the constant threat he lived with? A threat that had gotten increasingly worse over the years.

Harry needed a miracle or if things continued as they have been, he knew he wouldn't the survive the summer.

Then there would no one to save them from Voldemort.

No one.

-8-8-8-8-8-

One by one, those that had been summoned, arrived in Ragnock's office. Arthur Weasley had come after telling the Ministry he was called away on urgent business at Gringott's.

Remus Lupin arrived shortly thereafter with a large black dog by his side.

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomphrey arrived just in time to be escorted to an elaborate office, where the others awaited, with Griphook and Ragnock. Two hours later, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were seen running, the black dog at their heels, to the nearest apparition point and disappearing.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over reports with Mad-Eye Moody when a glass globe on his desk exploded. Both men had just erected personal shields in time to keep from being hurt.

The old man's next words were, "Damnit, the wards have fallen at Privet Drive!"

As Dumbledore stood, his phoenix landed on his shoulder. Moody sent a _'Patronus'_ and summoned Aurors that were only loyal to him and Dumbledore to meet them in Little Whinging. Dumbledore put his hand firmly on Moody's shoulder, and the three of them disappeared in a burst of light.

They reappeared only moments later on Privet Drive. The whole neighborhood was dark. All the street lights were out. No lights could be seen from the surrounding houses. No sound could be heard. No wind to move the leaves in the trees. It seemed all were asleep and things were as they should be.

No Voldemort.

No Deatheaters.

Moody pulled on Albus' robes and they walked quickly up the walk to the house at Number Four. The door swung open before they could knock. Both men pulled their wands and slipped into the quiet house. Behind them they could hear the quiet pops of the Aurors apparating in around the house. Moody climbed the stairs towards the room that housed Potter and Dumbledore made his way throughout the rest of the downstairs.

He stopped in the lounge only to find the occupants of Number Four tied together with a rather large black bow that shimmered green. Just as Dumbledore reached out to read the attached tag, he could hear sirens in the distance.

"Albus! Potter is gone. All of his things are missing as well. And the bed is covered in blood," Moody said as he strode quickly to Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the gag covering Vernon Dursley's mouth moved. "What has happen? Where is the boy?"

"Three men came wearing dark clothing. Their faces were covered. Woke us up and took the freak!"

"Where did the blood come from, Muggle?"

Vernon stared back. He would not bow down to these freaks!

Dumbledore growled as he pointed his wand between the corpulent Muggle's eyes. "Tell me."

"He's been waking us all up at all hours of the night with his screams. I'll be damned if he wakes the neighbors with his wailing!"

"I instructed you to keep him in line and subdued! Not try to murder him!" Dumbledore hissed, his eyes icy and his fury barely contained.

One of the senior Aurors appeared behind Moody and whispered in his ear. Moody growled something back and motioned to the man. He seemed to understand and disappeared quickly, followed by almost a dozen quiet pops.

"They found no signs of magic Albus. I don't like this. I don't like this at all!"

"Meet me back in my office. I shall be there shortly. I have something here I must take care of first."

Moody nodded, glared at Vernon Dursley and disappeared with a pop, leaving the Headmaster alone with the Dursley's. The Headmaster paced back and forth in front of the bound Muggles, stroking his beard as he thought. Stopping and looking out the window, he waved his hand and cast a spell to keep everyone away from the house. Then he waved his hand several times causing the street lamps to relight themselves. The approaching sirens neared the house then disappeared again in the distance.

He turned and stared at the frightened Muggles for a moment before _'Summoning'_ the tag he was reaching for earlier. Stuffing it in a pocket of his robes, he pointed his finger at the Dursley's, _'Banishing'_ the bows and _'Levitating' _the Muggles to the sofa. The easy use of wandless magic had made all three occupants of the lurid floral sofa go pale with fear, and Vernon's evident anger had finally been squelched.

"Now, listen very closely muggles. When we... and we will find Mr. Potter and bring him back. This time don't try to kill him! Because if he dies then your lives are forfeit because you will be worthless to me!" The old man left in a swirl of purple robes and bright light.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer::JK owns the world.. I just like playing in it.

Summary::The heir to the throne is stolen as a baby, but no trace of the prince was ever found. Years passed, and the king gradually lost hope. Then one day...

Warnings:: None yet. Done for Thematichp LJ community. Will it be slash...Hello?? OTP is snarry.. this is set post Goblet of Fire, which means Sirius is still alive. Where is it going? No idea.

Betaed by Morganlefay1958 and Lilyseyes and Suemonroe

**Chapter 2**

Minerva, Poppy, Remus and Sirius along with Arthur settled down in front of Ragnock.

"According to the letters you received this morning, everyone is aware we are here concerning unread wills of James and Lily Potter. First I would like to explain to all of you that a great many things have happened in the past two days here at Gringotts. Things which I'm not very happy about. The Goblin that had been overseeing the Potter accounts since their deaths has been working with an outside source. This, I can assure you is against our ethics and we extend our deepest apologies.

The five adults exchanged glances before returning their attention to the goblin.

"How did this all come about," Sirius asked.

"The Goblin in charge all these years has died. Policy states before the accounts are passed to a new advisor, the vaults are to be reviewed thoroughly. Griphook spent the past twenty-fours hours combing the ledgers and tombs associated with the Potter accounts. The Goblin in charge kept a very detailed account of his dealings with this outside source."

"Other than the unread wills," Remus began, "What else is wrong?"

The Goblin growled. "Money has been diverted to other accounts. Information kept away from proper authorities and wills unread. Clearly going against wishes of the deceased. Unsent letters from the deceased to friends and family. And then there is young Mr. Potter."

"What about Mr. Potter," Minerva asked in her no nonsense tone.

"By the terms set by his parents, he was NOT to be sent to his Muggle relatives under any terms."

"Albus Dumbledore." Remus was shaking with rage. He kept taking deep breaths, holding the wolf at bay. "He was the one who told the Order not to trust the Were's. That we were siding with the Dark Lord and Greyback."

"He also advised James that he not use me as his secret keeper," Sirius whispered.

Ragnock held up an envelope, "And I have a letter here, stating exactly that, Lord Black." The Goblin pulled a box towards himself, opening it, he pulled a white globe out and placed on the desk. "Now, Lord Potter made this shortly before they passed."

Sirius and Remus stared at the globe, recognizing it as something they had all worked on together, after seeing a Muggle movie called Star Wars. It used magical projection but had all the same characteristics of a Wizarding portrait. They hadn't known James had perfected it.

The Goblin waved his hand and the globe glowed for a moment before a man appeared. "The date is October 30,1981. My name is Lord James Godric Potter of Godric's Hollow. I have instructed my Goblin advisor, Korris, that upon my death and that of my wife, that the five of you be gathered together and this message be played for you as a whole.

"First of all, Lily has no idea I'm even recording this. I've waited till she and Harry have fallen asleep to do this." The young man who looked back at them, was so much, an older version of Harry, with glasses and messy hair, only forever young.

"Where do I start? Oh yes, Great-Aunt Melinda. She came to me a few days after Harry's arrival and told me the future was not good for me and Lily. And worse for Harry. Yes, Padfoot, THE Great-Aunt Melinda. The seer and prophet. She came to me crying and very upset. She has never been wrong and from that moment on, I wanted to run. But she told me I couldn't, because death would only follow no matter what. Harry's life was set in stone. Just like I know that this message will not be played till after my son's fourth year at Hogwart's. Lily and I will have been dead for almost 14 years and my son has lived a life of hell with his Aunt and Uncle per Dumbledore's orders."

The magical projection began pacing, bringing a shot of painful memory through all the occupants in the office, with the exception of Ragnock. When he stopped pacing, he was standing beside Sirius. "I have a confession to make and I hope you will not look at Harry any different than you do now." Taking a deep breath, "You see, Harry is not mine and Lily's son. Our child died earlier in the day for reason's unknown. A perfectly healthy child just stopped breathing. I was holding Lily in her room at St. Mungo's when Albus Dumbledore walked into our room. In his arms was this bundle of beautiful crying baby. He told us that the parents had died in a raid from Death Eaters just as the mother had given birth. We couldn't say no. It was like the Goddesses had blessed us when our own child was taken from us. Before we left the hospital, Lily and I did the blood adoption making us true parents to the boy. We named him Harry James. His light green eyes darkened to look like Lily's and his hair became messy like mine. Let's hope that's all he will inherit from me."

Everyone chuckled despite the shock they were experiencing. Sirius was not sure how he felt. He felt that James would have told him Harry wasn't his blood child.

"What Dumbledore doesn't know is, that I had Severus do a Paternity Potion a week ago. Harry is actually related to me through the Slytherin line of DragonWolfe. Harry is the missing heir to that kingdom's throne, my friends. The great Albus Dumbledore had stolen the heir and hidden him in plain site in the Wizarding World, and I don't know why."

"My dear Goddess," Minerva whispered. "He's living with Muggles. Muggles that beat him."

Sirius whipped his head around towards his former Head of House. "What do you mean?! Beat him?!"

Poppy held Minerva's hand as she tried to bring everything into perspective, "When Harry comes back to Hogwarts at the beginning of each term, Hermione and Ronald bring him straight to me to be healed. He usually spends the night."

"How badly?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"This time, he had three broken ribs when the boys and I picked him up for the World Cup match. Molly was livid. Albus won't hear of placing him anywhere else. He insists the blood protection keeps him safe," Arthur spoke, his own voice was rough.

"Certainly not safe from those Muggles..." snarled Sirius.

"Why won't Harry say anything?" Remus asked bewildered. "He knows..."

"Dumbledore has him believing everything is for the greater good," Poppy spat out.

"The innocence and blind faith of youth. Something Dumbledore evidently uses to his advantage." Arthur rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly weary.

"Dumbledore wants a weapon. Someone to follow him blindly. Severus and I think that he also plans on letting the King know that his son is still alive sometime before or after Harry's fifteenth birthday," James continued as if he was part of the conversation. "On that day, as with all direct descendants of the line of DragonWolfe, a rune will appear on his left inner wrist. The rune of DragonWolfe specifically. Severus also said that, if the Headmaster has control or the obedience of Harry, then he'll have a say so in the Kingdom. The warriors and Army will fight against Voldemort to protect their Prince."

"Severus has never said anything," Minerva said, bewildered. The Potions Master would have said something. Or should have... "His memory...?"

The projection of James nodded at her. "He was memory charmed, at his own request. We agreed that neither Dumbledore or Voldemort should not be privy to the information Severus knew. It would be dangerous for him in either camp. And, because we both believed that Albus does not work alone. With whom he is working, we don't know."

"Oh Dear."

Everyone turned towards the older red headed man, "Arthur? What's wrong?" Minerva asked.

"Ronald told me last night that the Headmaster kept Harry's owl, Hedwig."

Sirius leaned forward. "How long has it been since he's heard from Harry?"

"Ron said if they didn't hear from Harry before the end of the week, he and Hermione were going to get him themselves."

"His birthday." Remus whispered.

"How.." Poppy started.

"He plans on sending Pig with a message."

"If Dumbledore doesn't catch him sending that tiny owl from Grimmauld Place." Sirius looked contemplative.

"Or them sneaking out and going to Surrey." Remus added as he recognized 'that look' on his mate's face.

James cleared his throat. "We tried to leave Godric's Hollow, that day. But there were wards in place that wouldn't allow floo travel or apparition. Wards we didn't set. We couldn't even go outside our house. We were sitting ducks for Voldemort. He planned it all down to the last detail. He knew that Lily didn't want Harry to go to her sister, but that Sirius and Remus were to raise him. It was all for nothing. We died and Harry was forced to live in a hell of Dumbledore's making."

"What happened to Korris, the original Goblin on James and Lily's accounts?"

Ragnock cleared his throat. "He was found dead. Miltock took his place."

"Who appointed Miltock?" Sirius asked.

"The same man who appointed himself temporary guardian-in-litem, during Lord Black's incarceration in Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore."

Remus growled low in his throat, his eyes burned amber. "He forbid me to visit Harry. Told me that his Aunt and Uncle did not want any contact with our world until Harry left for Hogwarts. He made sure none of us bothered Harry or came near him. He must have felt so alone and forgotten."

"He kept his history a secret from him. He didn't know us."

"Harry had nothing of his parents," Minerva began. "Hagrid gathered pictures from everyone to make him an album."

"Ronald says sometimes during the school year," Arthur began, "at night, he'll wake up and see Harry just staring at the opened album. Running a finger over pictures. Most of the time he had been crying. This past year had been hard on him with the tournament and all. Seeing Cedric die. Then the Dark Lord rise..."

"Blood protection..." Poppy whispered.

Minerva had a look of dawning horror appear on her face. "The wards."

"Sirius, Remus, and Arthur," James was speaking again. "You must retrieve Harry before his birthday. If no one has heard from him, then he may be in serious trouble."

All three men looked to the old Goblin, "Go, go, I'll have our infirmary notified we might need them, along with Madam Poppy."

The three men jumped up and started for the door, Minerva yelled out, "Sirius Black...don't forget to..." There was a large black dog now running behind the other two men heading out the door. "...to change."

**pqpqpq**

_At the same time another meeting started... at Hogwarts castle..._

"The rune will appear on his birthday, Dumbledore. Then he will start asking questions." Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody was clunking back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk in a agitated fashion. "What do you plan on telling him?"

At the moment,the aged man sitting behind the huge desk, could not mistaken for the grandfatherly type. The man known as Albus Dumbledore exuded an icy coldness and sense of malice. "I'm not sure yet. I know that the Potter's had letters written to certain individuals. I had the Goblin block them from being sent. But I was unable to read them, or even see who they were meant for. I suspect that James was beginning to figure out the game we have been playing."

"Well get the damn Goblin to hand them over. I'll find a way to open them." The scarred old Auror growled as his magical eye spun madly. "We've come too far in this game to let some whelp of a boy ruin our plans. We need that army and the backing of DragonWolfe to help in this war with Voldemort!"

"And the Potter Vaults to continue the funding for the Order."

"Do you know how you are going to contact the King?" Moody asked. "How solid is your story on how the Potter's came to have the boy?

"I have not come this far in the game to not have all my pieces strategically placed. When the time is right, we will pluck Mr. Potter from his home and hand him over to King Thaddeus. A King who has been mourning the loss of his son. A son he has never seen."

"Pretty sure of yourself?"

"I have people in place, you know this. But we can not present the boy until the rune appears."

"You better hope the blood adoption that Potter Sr. did, doesn't have any lasting affects on the boy then. It might just keep the rune from appearing."

"The blood of DragonWolfe is too strong for the rune _NOT_ to appear, Alastor. It will appear. Then we put into motion all our plans. Young Harry will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort, and Magical Britain will be in debt to me once more as the mentor to the young Prince and Heir to the throne of DragonWolfe."

"You fancy yourself as Merlin to King Arthur, don't you, Dumbledore?"

His answer was a malevolent smile. "I'll be revered as the next Merlin, my friend. And nothing will stop me."

Alarms started going off around them.

"Dammit! It's Potter!"

**pqpqpq**

Privet Drive, an average looking street in Surrey. Number 4 Privet Drive, a house that looks just like all the others on it's street. That's what the Dursley's have contrived to achieve. They don't want to stand out. No, they want to be just like all their neighbors. But unlike said neighbors, they have a deep dark secret.

One they've used to advance their positions in business and social circles, and acquire material comforts for themselves. All sadly at the expense of a young boy who'd done nothing in his short life to harm them in any way. But what the Dursley's didn't realize, they were not the ones in control of their situation. No, it was all due to the mechanization's of a power-hungry and manipulative old man. They were as much victims as the young boy hidden away in their house.

Petunia was watching her soaps while Vernon and Dudley were outside trying to put a grill together. They finally purchased one two days ago when the monthly deposit was made. They had complained to the old man about the harassment from the freak's friends at the station.

Damn boy couldn't do anything today. Petunia snorted. He had woken up Vernon late in the night screaming. Her darling husband had quieted the freak, but this morning, the boy had been unable to stand. She'll give him a couple of days and he'll heal like usual and be back to his chores. She really hated getting her hands dirty in her flower garden, and the fence still needed repainting.

Petunia looked up when someone knocked. _'Who could that be,'_ she asked herself as she went to the door.

pqpqpq

Remus, Arthur, and Sirius, quickly apparated to a place outside the wards surrounding the area around Privet Drive. Dumbledore had extended the wards after Voldemort was brought back to his body; as a precaution, he'd explained at a meeting of the Order.Remus had an infinity for warding magic. These were not ordinary wards. He waved his hand feeling them as he went. "Sirius, change back to Padfoot. These wards will tell Dumbledore you were here, if you don't." He continued, as he walked an invisible line. "He has the Order medallion configured in, but not individual signatures, so he won't know who was here. Let's go. He has mail repelling charms and magic suppression as well. But the magic suppression is linked only to Harry."

"Why would he suppress Harry's magic?" Arthur asked.

Remus frowned as he thought about the question. "He would have other charms on Harry. As a Were, I can feel his power running right under his skin."

"He could be siphoning it from him. Taking it for himself."

Arthur scowled, he was angry. "That's unforgivable!"

As they walked Remus was feeling the wards. There were many other charms embedded in them. Charms and spells to cause depression and melancholy, and cause the Dursley's to have an aversion to Harry, rather than accept him and treat him fairly. It was a sacrilege and a blatant misuse of magic.

Remus was silently cataloging the wards and different spells in his mind as they approached the door. Arthur's aura was flaring. He felt the wards. He knew as well as Remus things were not right. He knocked, ignoring the buzzer. His fascination with muggles aside, he waited. When the tall horse-faced woman answered, he was ready. His anger was bubbling over. Harry was a child.

A weapon to some. But still a child who did not deserve the life that he was given. He would be damned if he would continue to let it happen. A flick of his hand as the door started to close in his face and the door slammed back, knocking the tall scrawny woman back into the hall. He stepped through the door.

"Mrs. Dursley, we've met before. I'm sure you remember."

"What are you freaks doing here! The old man said..."

Remus stepped in behind Arthur with Snuffles right behind him. Sirius quickly transformed. Petunia screamed.

"Hello, Pet. Missed me I see." There was no nice man behind the malicious grin. "I'm here for Harry."

"You can't have the brat! He has to stay here! We need the money--" Pet stopped in horror, clamping both hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Just a little truth between friends, don't you think?" His attention was diverted momentarily as a whale of man and a younger version of him, came walking in through the kitchen. "Ah, Vernon. So good to see you again." And this must be the boy?" Sirius was angry. Beyond angry. Remus stood trembling next to him.

"Remus?"

"Blood. I smell blood. Pain. So much pain." Remus stared wide-eyed at the people in front of him. He knew the charms and spells embedded in the wards contributed to how he was feeling, but it had no effect on the Wolf. And the Wolf sensed his cub was injured and frightened.

"What did you do to Harry, Dursley?" Arthur growled.

Sirius was surprised at the tone of Arthur's voice, but he was a father. And a genuine father that protected his children at all costs. He had taken Little Prongs under his wing a long time ago, and treated him as one of his own. Harry would have been much happier and well-cared for if he'd been raised in the Weasley home.

Vernon was obviously not thinking when he opened his mouth to respond, "This is **MY** home. I'll do what I want with the Freak!"

"Wrong answer!" Remus cast a stunning spell, causing the huge man to fall to the floor.

Petunia screamed, but it was immediately cut off by her own hands when all wands pointed at her. Dudley cowered in the corner behind her, whimpering like a baby.

"Where is Harry?" Arthur growled, pointing his wand at the woman. He had never in his life been tempted to use one of the unforgivables, but at this moment the urge was hard to resist.

From nowhere, Remus' warm calloused slightly trembling hand came down on top of his. Pushing gently, he lowered his wand, ever so slightly. "Where is Harry?" Remus asked, looking straight into Petunia's eyes.

She pointed up. Sirius took off up the stairs coming to a halt outside a solid door that had padlocks and chains running up it's height. He felt his anger rise more at the sight.

"Oh Harry," he whispered.

He raised his wand muttered a spell. The locks disappeared and the door swung open of its own accord. He stood in the doorway and looked around, taking in the small drab room, the bars on the window, broken toys piled in one corner, the mattress on the floor with a bare pillow and a couple of threadbare blankets, Hedwig's cage sat in the corner, empty. The spartan appearance screaming that no one of importance lived here.

He turned around when he heard a rattling breath and the piled up blankets moved.

Sirius rushed over and pulled back one of the blankets. Harry's bruised and swollen face appeared. Both eyes were blackened, his nose was bruised and possibly broken, his lower lip was split open and still oozing. There was no telling what injuries were hidden beneath those blankets.

One eye was barely open as Harry slowly stirred. "Please," he croaked, as he tried to bring up his hands to shield his face.

"May the Goddesses roast Dumbledore's soul in the Seven Hells," Sirius gritted out. He didn't know any spells to treat injuries this serious, just the basic ones he learned as an Auror. He kneeled carefully beside Harry, reaching out slowly to carefully stroke his forehead without scaring him. Harry still flinched and whimpered.

"Shhh. Harry, it's Sirius...Padfoot. We're here to take you to safety and take care of you. Lie still for me. We're going to get you to Poppy."

Sirius looked up when he heard someone enter the room and step up behind him.

"He most likely has broken bones from what information Remus has gleaned from his aunt. We need to immobilize him and transport him back to Gringotts, immediately." Arthur's voice was soft and full of pain.

Sirius took a deep breath to hold back the tears. None of this should have happened. Even if he hadn't gone after Peter that night, Dumbledore would have made sure Harry wasn't placed with him. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. He leaned over Sirius shoulder to look at Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. We'll get you out of here right away. Hold on, son."

Sirius had pocketed Harry's shrunk trunk after he summoned his things and packed it. Harry's wand, photo album and invisibility cloak had come from under a secret hiding place under the mattress.

Moments later, Arthur was holding a wrapped up and immobilized Harry in his arms as Remus and Sirius were putting their finishing touch on the Dursley's. One big happy family tied up together in a large black bow that shimmered green with a large gift tag.

Remus carefully took the precious burden from Arthur as the red headed man drew his wand. Waving intricate wand movements in the air, he began to change their memories. All they would remember would be men in black robes disappearing with the boy.

As they stepped out back to apparate, Sirius looked back at the house, and swore it would be the last time Harry ever laid eyes on the place. He stopped, drew a dagger then cut a cross the palm of his hand. His voice strong with emotion and anger, "May those who dwell in this house suffer for their greed and for the harm they have done to others. So said.. so mote it be."

_TBC..._

A:N:: This chapter just kind of GREW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: JK owns the Harry Potter Universe.. everything else is mine.. 

**Chapter 3**

**pqpqpq **

Gringotts

Harry came back to the land of the living with vague images floating through his foggy mind-scape. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. Not knowing where he was, he decided it was best to stay still and listen. He'd no idea where his glasses were and everything was blurry. At least the light here wasn't too bright, meaning he was still inside. His body and his head hurt so badly, he had to bite back the moan. 

"Here Harry, I have some Pain Potion for you. Remus help me, please."

The welcoming and comforting voice of Madam Pomphrey hugged him like a favorite blanket. Tears began to run down the sides of his face into his hair. "R-Rem-mus? M-M'dam P'mphrey?"

"Shhh, yes dear. Now take this so you won't hurt so much." Poppy's voice coaxed.

He felt his head and shoulders raises slightly as a vial touched his lips. He drank the potion down in two swallows, never before so grateful to taste one of Professor Snape's foul concoctions. He was laid carefully back down on what must be a large sofa, and he felt a warm hand card gently through his hair. He could smell the scent that was uniquely Remus, but there was someone else here too. He reached out tentatively, and his hand was grasped in a larger calloused one.

"Hello, Little Prongs."

"S-Siri!"

"Don't move, Child," Poppy cooed. "Your body is tender and still healing."

"How long?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. "After Poppy and Drexal finish checking you over, we'll see about getting something light to eat. Okay, Kid?"

"Okay Siri. Love you, Siri. Love you, Remus," Harry mumbled as he slipped back into a light doze.

**pqpqpq **

Minerva, Remus, Arthur and Sirius had slipped away while Poppy and the Goblin Healer checked Harry over. They had another issue to attend to. Dumbledore had called an Order meeting. 

**pqpqpq **

Somewhere on the cold Atlantic Ocean

Griphook sat in the boat that ferried all magical humans and creatures from the mainland to DragonWolfe. With him were four of the most trusted warrior Goblins of the Clans. He was off to see the King. And, hopefully convince the man to return with him to reclaim his son, the lost Prince of DragonWolfe. Ragnock had instructed him to gain an audience with the King in private. He brought good news. But they needed to tread quietly and carefully. 

Griphook had heard stories of the time before the Ministry gained control of the Magical world. Of a time when all creatures and wizards alike, lived in harmony and peace with each other. He only knew the stories told to him as a young goblin growing up in the clans.  
The mighty King of DragonWolfe ruled with an iron fist but was a fair and good King. The council he kept was made up of the twelve original magical families of the Britannia.

Now they lived under a regime full of hatred and bigotry against those who are different. Half-bloods, muggleborns, Half-humans, and dark creatures.

That Umbridge woman at the Ministry was forever trying to limit the rights of those not pureblood. Many a time she drew up laws that would take away the rights of Goblins. She wanted to mandate registry of all non-humans and muggleborns along with the half-bloods.

Griphook held out a glimmer of hope that someday the Kingdom of DragonWolfe would someday bring itself back to it's former glory. Ruling the lands with iron fist and a kind heart.

**pqpqpq**

An Unplottable manor somewhere in Wales

Lucius Malfoy sat alone in the dark contemplating his life. His father forced him and his older brother to take the dark marks and follow this mad man. Being resourceful and a Slytherin, he had worked his way through the ranks to the inner circle, when his father had killed his brother for some minor offense in his eyes that the old man felt warranted his death. 

Lucius had ferried his sister-in-law and her children out of the country as fast as he could, setting up transfigured vials as their bodies in their house, before leaving. He made sure they were well taken care of in New Zealand. Since his father's death, he received regular owls, with news and pictures of the children, but they never returned to England.

Now sitting at his wife's bedside, he wondered if he should have left England after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord the first time. They had been called to a meeting three days ago at the estate of Theodore Nott. The thing once called Tom Riddle had demanded that all of his followers bring forth their wives and present them.

What happened next, still makes his stomach revolt and the bile rise in his throat.

He chose the perfect pureblood woman from among his follower's wives, to bear his heir. He chose three women, and forced them to ingest a potion to insure that the women would become pregnant. Only Cissa was still alive.

Parkinson's wife had slit her wrists on the first night. Goyle's had hung herself inside the room she was cloistered to.

His beautiful Cissa was alive but only just. She was covered from head to toe in bruises and whip marks. She had hand and finger marks around her neck. She laid in the bed now, catatonic, eyes open and vacant. Regretfully, she now carried the Dark Lord's Heir.

Severus, his brother in arms, laid in the bed in the next room. Punished severely for not answering the Dark Mark on the night of the rebirth.

And now the Dark Lord had demanded their children be brought before him and judged. They would be his new generation of loyal Death Eaters; his deadly serpents, ready to strike out at his command. He would train them to be assassins and he would finally see his vision of a world, ruled by him, come to fruition. His son, Draco, was now as in that beast's line of sight. What was he to do!?

"Lucius."

The blond looked towards the doorway. Severus was leaning heavily against the frame. "I'm being called by the order. I must go."

"You can barely walk, Severus!"

"The Headmaster will be just as angry as Riddle if I do not answer his summons."

"I hope that our Father's are roasting in the deepest parts of Hell!"

Severus normally stern face, soften, "We will find a way to get Draco away from him, even if we have to fake his death and send him away!"

"And what of Cissa?"

"The babe has already locked itself to her core. Anything we do now, will take her magic, leaving her a Squib, or at worst, kill her!"

"She is lost to me, Severus. What am I to do?" The agony and despair were evident in his voice.

"I know Brother. It pains me too, to see her this way. Be strong. I shall return as soon as I can." Severus straighted with difficulty and left, the usual swoop of his robes glaringly absent.

Lucius returned his gaze to his wife, gently stroking the pale hair spread across the pillows, as tears coursed unchecked down his cheeks. "Oh my beloved, I am so sorry. It was my desire to keep you and Draco as far from this madness as possible." Clutching her hand between his, he buried his face against her body, as great sobs wracked body, the sounds muffled by the bedclothes. There was no one in the house to hear him, except his house elves.

**pqpqpq**

The Great Hall, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore swept into the great hall, and took his seat at the head of the table. Only the Inner Council were called to this meeting. Getting right to the point, he opens the meeting with, "Harry Potter was taken this evening from his home. All traces lead us to believe that he was taken by some of Voldemort's men. The Dursley's are shaken but fine. I believe that Harry faced them on his own so they would not harm his family." 

Sirius was fuming. He knew he needed to make everyone believe that he was wild with anger at Harry being taken, but he also wanted to laugh because he was the dark wizard that had taken his godson from the home of his loving Muggle relatives.

"You told us the blood protections would keep my Godson safe!" Sirius raged. Remus held him down by the arm, while Arthur held the other arm. Sirius' rage was fueled by the memory of his broken and bloody godson laying on a threadbare mattress in a place he should have called home.

"Sirius, I believe the blood that Harry unwillingly gave in the rebirth may have helped Tom pass through the wards. Harry must have presented himself to the Dark Lord and let him take him, saving his family. Harry must be found and brought back into the safety of his family..."

"You just said that Tom can pass through the blood wards," Remus began, growling low in his throat.

"We will just have to strengthen the wards around the home and possibly extend them to keep anyone with a dark mark out and maybe those..." Dumbledore trailed off pulling at his beard lost in thought.

"Those what? Were's and Vampires? Dark Creatures? You want us all to fight for the light but Goddesses forbid you let us into your homes!" Remus growled, his eyes flashing golden.

Dumbledore ignored the werewolf and continued speaking, "Severus, have you any information?"

Severus stood on shaky legs, "The Dark Lord informed us that all of the children of his followers will be marked in the coming months. Quite possibly on Samhain. They will be his new generation of Assassins."

"What about Harry? Did you see him? Do you know who took him? Where they have him?" Molly had been sitting at her husband's side, crying softly for the young man who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I did not see him or know of any plans to take him."

Poppy frowned. She had just taken her seat next to Minerva when Severus began speaking. "Severus, are you hurt? My god, you're bleeding!" The mediwitch jumped up from her seat and rounded the table in record time with her wand out.

Severus had just begun to slump to the floor.

"Let the Deatheater suffer," Moody mumbled.

"That's uncalled for Alastor!" Minerva bit out in outrage.

The grizzled Auror hit the table with his fist, causing all those around to jump in surprise, "He's a Deatheater! How do we know he's not been playing us all these years by spying on us to Voldemort? How do we know he didn't turn over the boy himself to gain an upper hand in the inner circle!"

Sirius was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He wanted to ask Alastor if he really thought Death Eaters would have tied up the Muggles in a big green and silver bow with a tag! The only one who would have considered doing that would have been the traitor, Pettigrew.

Remus looked to Sirius and then glanced back at Arthur. Minerva was following Poppy out with Severus on a conjured stretcher. Seeing Sirius' expression, he kicked him under the table, hoping that would help him get himself under control.

Albus looked angry, "Alastor, Severus is a valuable spy in Voldemort's Inner Circle. He has brought us important information time and time again."

"Are you sure, Albus! Or is he just your pet project!" Alastor growled, his Magical eye spinning wildly, with his agitation. "Once a Death Eater--"

"Don't finish that thought, Alastor!" Molly warned. "That man has gone through hell and back, to bring us information. You know as well as I do.. that his father and many other supporters of the Dark Lord forced their children to take the Dark Mark!"

She looked as though she was about to conjure a cast iron pan to beat him about the shoulders and head. Arthur looked over her shoulder at the old Auror and shook his head in warning. The man had no idea what he was up against. And if he did, he hadn't learned yet not to mess with the little redheaded witch when she got on a tear.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror at the Ministry, didn't like this bickering. He joined this organization to combat the rising threat of Voldemort. Not to watch everyone argue over every push and shove. He had known Severus Snape since they were First Year Slytherins together, and had been there when he returned from Winter break, during their Sixth Year. He had helped apply the salve to both Lucius and Severus'. Their bodies had been covered in whip marks, given to them by their fathers, as punishment for initially refusing the Mark.

Kingsley knew first hand that both boys... men had refused the Mark. Had listened as they poured out the story of being held down by followers of Voldemort, as the mad man branded them, laughing maniacally as they screamed in agony.

Then, he threw them to his faithful and watched as they proceeded to do as they wished; raped and beaten over a period of three days. A Revel, they called it; a celebration of blood and lust. Degrading and disgusting is what it really was.

Kingsley also knew that Moody was more paranoid than useful. Why the Headmaster kept the other man's council, he would never understand.

"Headmaster?"

Startled, "Yes, Kingsley?"

"Can you tell us why, young Potter is so important?"

The question seemed to draw the other's attention and finally put a stop to the bickering. All eyes were on Albus, as they waited for his explanation.

Albus stood from his place at the head of the long table. He looked pensive and wary of what he was about to say. "There was a prophecy spoken about two children. I won't go into specifics but Harry was the one marked. He is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord. He must be brought back and protected at all costs!"

"I don't understand. Why was he marked? How?" Molly asked.

"When was this prophesy made, Albus?" Arthur leaned in.

"His curse scar." Remus stated. "He was marked by Voldemort as his equal?" The werewolf rolled his eyes when those gathered flinched at the mention of Tom Riddle's name.

Albus eyed the Wolf. "The prophecy was somewhat vague on some points."

"But you understood it enough to have James and Frank hide their families." Sirius commented, a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Why was it those two boys?"

Anger began to appear in the blue eyes. "I will not reveal the Prophecy to anyone other than Mr. Potter."

"When do you plan on doing this, Headmaster?" Arthur asked. "He should have been told from the beginning. If this is his destiny, then he should have been raised by a Magical family, not Muggles. He should have been prepared for anything and everything."

"I did what I deemed necessary--" Albus began, seeing the ire building in the eyes of those who'd come to care for the boy.

"When we find Harry, he will not return to those Muggles."

"They are his relatives. I believe they will be upset at the loss of their nephew."

"Are you mad?! Or just blind?!" Remus began. Sirius grabbed his arm as he began to rise from his seat. "Have you even seen the scars they've left on his body?!

"Do you think I'm a stupid man, Albus?" Arthur said in a strong voice. "I've been to this house. I've met his Aunt and Uncle. They do NOT love him. They do NOT give a BLOODY DAMN about him!"

"This conversation is ended. We will speak of it no more. Our main concern is to find Harry and bring him back from wherever he is. He's only a few days from his fifteenth birthday. He will begin entering into his magical majority and inheritance. He will be weak and Voldemort will take advantage of that."

"Severus just told us that Voldemort does not have Harry." Remus was tired of this going in circles.

"Even Severus is not always privy to everything Voldemort does. That wizard puts his full trust in no one." The old man turned to Kingsley, "I hope we can rely on your discretion in the search for the boy."

"Of course." Replied Kingsley, keeping his expression reserved. He had heard enough to know that the child was not safe from the guile under the doting grandfather persona that the old man projected. If he found the boy, he certainly wouldn't be returning him to Albus. He would find much safer accommodations for the boy, and, suspected he could count on several of the others here to assist him.

Remus and Sirius slipped into the hall as everyone began leaving for home and other destinations. Remus nodded to Arthur as he and Molly walked out to the apparition point.

The plan was to meet back up at the Bank along with Minerva and Poppy. They planned on bringing Severus back with them. Anyway they could. Arthur would be bringing Molly with him as well.

**pqpqpq**

Albus entered the infirmary two hours later to find only Poppy cleaning up the area she treated Severus in.

"Where is Severus?"

Poppy looking angry, "He was called. He had to leave in a hurry."

She turned her back to him and continued to clean, hoping he would just leave. She was furious with him, and if he didn't, she wouldn't be responsible for the hex she used on him.

**pqpqpq**

The Isle of DragonWolfe, somewhere off the coast of the Isle of Man

Griphook stepped from the boat. Garoc, the Goblin liaison to the King of DragonWolfe was waiting for him. They bowed and then began walking, the warrior Goblin's falling into form beside and behind them.

"What brings you to DragonWolfe, Brother?"

"I bring good news, Brother. News, I wish to impart to the King in person."

The Older Goblin continued walking. "This is a time of mourning for our King."

"I believe that his time of mourning will end with the tidings I bring."

Garoc stopped walking and looked down at his younger companion. "I must put my trust in you, Griphook, son of the Toragh Clan." Taking a deep breath, "King Thaddeus will be finishing his midday meal when we enter the citadel. I will speak to him first, and then you may speak with him."

"We must have privacy, Brother. The news I bring is sensitive and might cause shock and high emotions."

"This information might also be harmful, Brother?"

"Yes, to the right people, it could mean death. But to the King, I think it will bring great joy."

"Understood Brother. All be taken care of."

The group of Goblins continued their walk unaware that their trek was being watched. Dagen, Prince of DragonWolfe kept watch. In his gut, he knew something big was about to happen.

Years of planning, he knew, would come to a halt. His Lord would not be happy.

**pqpqpq **

Severus groaned. He hurt all over. Merlin, he would be glad when that snake-faced bastard was dead, so he could heal and stay that way. He was getting too old for this, or at least his body was. Right now, he felt older than Albus.

What he expected to see when he opened his eyes was not a carved stone ceiling. He frowned.

"Poppy, he's awake!"

Severus recognized Minerva's voice, as he brought himself fully awake. "Where am I?"

"Gringott's, Severus," Minerva answered. "We were summoned here for a meeting a few hours before Albus summoned the Order."

"Why, pray tell am I at Gringotts?" Severus drawled as he pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed.

"Because I asked them to bring you Severus."

Severus Snape, all around snarky man and infallible, turned stunned eyes towards a voice he had not heard in 14 years. "James Potter?" He whispered.

James Potter smiled and waved as the other man slumped in his bed. "That was fun."

Minerva glared as she waved her wand, enervating Severus. "If you weren't dead, James Potter..."

Severus shook his head to clear it. Keeping his eyes close, "James?"

"Yes, Severus. It's time."

"Time for what?" Sirius asked. "James?"

"Severus holds many secrets. Many that could get him killed by either side. Especially Dumbledore. That week before Lily and I went into hiding, and Severus brewed the potion, he also told me some things that he had learned from both sides of this war."

"Such as?" Remus asked.

Ragnock stepped into the infirmary. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We should take this into the other room. Mr. Potter is still recovering. Drexal will watch over him for us."

Poppy helped Severus from the bed. His hands batting hers away. "Infernal woman, I can walk on my own!"  
She made a disgusted noise, as she reached out and slapped his hand, "You always were the worst patient, even as a child!"

"I'm a grown adult. Not a child, Poppy!"

"There are times when that is debatable, Severus."

Severus pivoted away from the witches. He had to steady himself, when he was suddenly overcome by a bout of dizziness. "Stubborn man," Minerva muttered as she took one of Severus' arms. Poppy intertwined her arm with his other one.

"Stubborn Slytherin, is more like it. Come Severus. It's been an eye opening day. And it seems that we are about to learn more," Poppy stated as she led them into the next room.

When everyone was seated, the form of James Potter reappeared. "Hello, Severus."

Severus swallowed. "James." All the guilt he had suppressed welled up in his soul. He couldn't save those he had finally called friends. "I'm sorry, James. I didn't know it was Pettigrew. If I had..."

James held up a hand. "Severus, lets get your memories back, shall we?"

Severus shook his head.

"Seregon," he whispered. Severus slumped in his chair, his hands holding his head as the memories were released.

**pqpqpq **

Griphook stood proud before the King of DragonWolfe. They had been ushered into a small room off of the main hall of the castle. Two men stepped through taking flanking positions by the now open doorway. Then a regal man of commanding stature entered, long dark hair tied back to the nape of his neck. Dressed in deep grey tunic and breeches, and black soft hide boots, beneath a sleeveless robe of black, the only color that stood out was the emerald in the silver circlet he wore, and the dragon pendant laying against his chest. His dark green eyes looked hard with a hint of sadness. The years had not been kind to the King. His tall regal bearing was stiff. His presence alone always commanded respect.

Griphook knelt before his King and bowed his head, the warriors accompanying him following suit. There was a heavy silence while they waited for the King to speak.

"Griphook, son of the Toragh Clan."

"Greetings from Gringotts, my King!"

"Rise, so we may speak face-to-face. And tell me, what brings you from your stone caverns and gold?"

"Two days ago, one of our brothers died. As is customary, all the accounts under his charge were reviewed. What we uncovered was appalling."

Frowning, "What does this have to do with myself?"

"The will of James and Lily Potter had never been read. We summoned those listed among it's pages. From the Will Stones, James Potter revealed that his son, Harry James Potter, was adopted."

King Thaddeus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Continue, Griphook," his voice never betraying the strain he suddenly felt.

"Potions Master Severus Snape brewed a Paternity Potion at the request of Lord Potter. It was his desire to know who his son's real parents were. The potion revealed yourself,Your Majesty and your dear departed Queen Marian, as his true parents. May her soul rest in the arms of the Goddesses."

"Blessed be," was echoed about the chamber.

"Do you have proof of this?"

"I have brought the documents with me."

"Why was I not told?"

"The potion was brewed only days before the Dark Wizard Voldemort attacked the Potter's. As we speak, other wrong doings and the events of what occurred in the days before the Potter's were killed are being revealed, Your Majesty."

"Where is my son?"

"Harry James Potter resides in the infirmary of Gringotts."

Thaddeus frowned. "Why is my son..."

"There are things that have occurred and are still happening that even we Goblins and you, Your Majesty, do not yet understand. All will be explained."

The King sat heavily in his chair, and drew his hand down over his face, a look of great pain passed over his features. "My son..." He whispered. The man looked to his council, his bodyguards, his longtime friends, "My Son lives."

Gabriel MacDougall was one of King Thaddeus oldest friends. He had been there the night of the prince's birth and then the hours afterward searching for him. Now after all this time, searching and searching, the boy... the wee one had been hidden right under their noses all this time.

He stepped forward, "I am the Captain of the guards. I was here the night of the kidnapping. The healer was left without his mind. Still lives in the hospital wing. We never found who cursed the man."

"From what we've gathered and the information is still coming together about what happened that day and into the night my Lord. That day Lady Lily Potter gave birth to a little girl. Later they were told that their child had died of unknown reasons. "

"Who brought them the babe? Who brought them my son?" Thaddeus' voice commanded.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What reasons?" asked another of Thaddeus' entourage. "Wouldn't the daft man know that if he was found out, that he would have signed his own death warrant?"

"We are not sure of Dumbledore's intentions or plans for Harry James Potter, but we now stand at his side."

"Has the rune appeared yet?"

"His birthday is only four days away, Your Majesty. We have prepared the ritual room at Gringotts."

"Why?" Thaddeus frowned.

"His magical core has been blocked and we must remove them before he enters into his majority or he may die."

"My Lord," Gabe began. "We must move slowly and delicately. Dumbledore knows the boys is missing, yes?"

Griphook nodded.

"Then he would be watching all ports if he knew that his secret is out. And if our Prince is not in his hands when the rune appears, then he'll know his ruse is up. Is this man dangerous enough to try something..."

"Such as killing my son to keep his secrets?" The king replied, a cold anger seeping into his voice.

_T__BC..._

AN:: hope this chapter meets with everyone's approval.. And I am so very happy everyone loves this story.. Like I've said before.. a basic plot is in my head.. Where I'm going.. I haven't got the slightest idea..

Calanor/SeulWolfe

Betaed by Morganlefay1958!!!!

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:: Jk owns the universe... I just love to rearrange it and play...  
pairings are undecided at the moment..  
_

Of Kings and Wizards  
Chapter 4

Mid June, 1980

Albus Dumbledore eyed the large dusty tomb he recently uncovered in one of the vaults that belonged to Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw had a vast collection of books and ancient tombs that many would pay good money just to see if not give their lives for to read. Like the one sitting before him, _The Words of Galen Pendragon; Prophecies and the Future_ The book was opened to a particular prophecy spoken by the man over fifteen hundred years ago. Even before the Founders themselves laid the first block of marble or raised the first tower of Hogwarts.

_The Prince bearing the Rune of DragonWolfe, whose life is marked with the greatest gifts of love, that of two mothers, one who died to bring him into this world, the other to keep him in this world. He shall rise up and with the sword of Iarlaith and with it's seven brothers and bring peace to the land once more. Two Dark Lords shall fall at his feet. One who stands in the shade, the other in the shadows._

Albus knew which he was. But he also knew that Prophecy's could be more or less, depending on how it was interpreted. He had to keep this one from coming to light and coming to pass, or, use it to his advantage.

He stood up in a swirl of garish green robes and began pacing the length of the study. The King of DragonWolfe's current wife was due to give birth in July. As were the Potter's and the Longbottom's.

Lily Potter already confirmed that she was giving birth to a little girl and the King was having a boy. But Alice Longbottom was having a boy. Which they already named Neville. She would also be giving birth on the Longbottom estate as all expectant spouses of the heir had done for the past few hundred years, as was their tradition.

But Lily, the old man thought. Her child could be sacrificed for the greater good.

If the information his contacts had collected was accurate, DragonWolfe's Queen had a frail and delicate constitution. There was a great possibility she would not survive the birth.

Alastor could go to the Isle and find a weakling of a wizard. Place him under their control. Take the child and replace him with the Potter child. But the Potter child would have to go. No loose ends there.

To ensure the Queen dies as the Prophecy states, and, a big enough diversion had to be created to keep everyone busy while they got the child off the island. They would have to slip something to the Queen to ensure that she did die. There cannot be any other children.

Albus would then bring the child to the grieving Potter's and tell them a sad story... maybe a Death Eater attack and the mother gave birth and died. Wait a few months and bring a new Prophecy. If his pawns moved right, per his instructions, Lily would die. As would James and Albus would place the child somewhere.

The Headmaster scratched under his beard when it came to him. Lily's sister. If he was correct, she came to the wedding and brought that oaf of a husband with her. Vernon Dursley made it very clear after the ceremony that he hated magic and forbid the woman to see her freak sister ever again!

A child growing up in that environment would be timid and would look to the one who _'Saved'_ him.

Yes. Yes. This would work. Make sure the second prophecy is heard by the Dark Lord, leading him to the Potter's and Longbottom's. He could slip a book on ancient blood magic to Lily. The woman would use whatever she could to protect her child.

Voldemort would kill both of them, leaving the child without parents. He would have to make sure that Black and Lupin are unable to take over the care.

He already had Peter Pettigrew under his control as well as Severus Snape. The Slytherin was apprenticing with the Potion Master's Guild in Rome, so he was of no use to him at the moment. Unfortunately, Pettigrew was pitiful at potions, but, he may be able to find someone else who wasn't.

But in the end, he would place the child with the Dursley's and make sure they treat the child as nothing more than a House Elf. He would know nothing of his heritage. Of the Wizarding world. He would come into this new world nothing more than a unsuspecting Muggleborn.

When the time came for his rune to appear, the Great Albus Dumbledore would be there to tell him about finding him at the scene of a Death Eater attack and tell him all about the rune, and the Kingdom of DragonWolfe; and then, bring him home to the King.

A very grateful King.

The young Prince would still look up to his mentor and then Albus Dumbledore would have the ear of the King and the army at his beck and call.

Together they would defeat Voldemort and the first Prophecy will never come to light!

Never.

Late July, Headmaster's secret study at Hogwarts, 1995

Albus Dumbledore paced the confines of his secret office at Hogwarts. All his plans would be for naught if the Potter boy was not found before his birthday. He intended to be a guiding mentor to the Prince; an Adviser to the future King of DragonWolfe. He would have a hand in the future of the Wizarding World. His word, through Harry, would be law. Beings the world over would bow down before him.

Only his key player in his plan was missing. He had blocks on the boy that could very well kill him if they weren't removed before he attained his majority in less than a week. And, the appearance of the rune would only make matters worse.

The old man reached for an crystal and muttered a spell. "I can't call Severus at the moment, since he's with Tom, but one of my other little minions should be able to give me some answers, and possibly, start the ball rolling in his court." He would not let years of planning go down in flames.

Never!

Unplottable Manor Somewhere in Wales

Narcissa awakened, opening her eyes and scanning the room. Sitting up carefully, she rested a moment before standing and moving slowly and unsteadily towards her vanity. Sitting in front of the mirror, she picked up the Sterling silver brush and looked at her reflection as she brushed slowly and methodically through her long wavy tresses. She sat humming a lullaby only she could hear.

Her head tilted as she studied the image in the mirror. The eyes looking back at her were hurting. She wanted to help the lady in the mirror. She reached out with her hand, but she saw the same bruises and cuts on her own arms, as her fingertips brushed the glass at the same point the reflection did.

She was the lady in the mirror. Closing her eyes, the rush of memories and terrors of the past few days came flooding back to her. The monster putting his scaly hands on her. Touching her. Hurting her. Violating her.

That Monster's words came back to her. He was going to kill her Lucius. He was going to make her his Queen. Her ragged tormented sob broke the silence in the room, echoing off the walls and back to her.

She was carrying the bastard's child! Her eyes widened until the whites were fully visible around her irises, as her face turned ashen and she began to tremble in shock, fear, and fury.

"NO!"

Gringotts

Severus' head was swimming as the memories of the past came flooding through his mind, released from their bonds all these years. They washed over him, settling into their proper places. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally opened his eyes, weary and tired but feeling whole for the first time in years. "Finally."

"Tell me, Severus," James began, "Do you still have the marks placed on you by the old Man?"

Still groggy, Severus nodded his head. Answering any other way, meant pain.

Minerva's eyes grew wide, "Marks?" she whispered as he head whipped around as to see Severus Snape for the first time in a new light. "Albus Dumbledore marked you!" Her voice grew deadly. "I'll kill him me'self when this is all said and done!"

"James?" Poppy began, "How is he marked? Where is it?"

"The old Codger tattooed him with a snake on his shoulder. The runes are embedded into the scales. You can't see them unless you look closely. Until they are countered, Severus is under his control."

"How long?" Sirius asked in a strangled voice.

James and Severus looked at the other, gauging what could be said. Then James answered, "Right after the incident with Remus. Severus showed me the memories the week before I died. Dumbledore called him to his office. Whoever the Old Man's co-conspirator is, helped with the tattoo and the runes. Severus couldn't see or hear what the other man sounded like. So he remains the unknown."

"Has to be Moody," Remus answered.

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

"He and Dumbledore have been thick as thieves for years. They fought against Grindelwald together." Remus stood and began to pace around the room. "It has to be Moody. He has no morals when it comes to the Dark Arts or Dark Creatures. He wouldn't give a damn if they died or bled to death; or were sacrificed for the greater good! He doesn't give a rip how they were attacked and turned." Remus ran a shaking hand through his graying hair, "I was visiting one of the clans after Voldemort fell to Harry. One of the newer pups said a man, a scarred man, had come to his house and was interrogating him; asking him what happened and where he was when he was attacked. The man didn't care that he was scaring this child, then handed him a vial of Liquid Silver, telling him to drink, that he wasn't worth living now."

"Bloody hell! How--"

Remus raised a hand, and waited until the room was again quiet. "The boy did not drink. He told me that he just looked at the man and decided he would not let the Wolf overcome him. Fate had brought him to this path and he would follow it. And if he thought that he would become a danger to others then he would end his life but not the way the old man wanted him to, but, in the way of the Wolf. He wears the vial of silver around his neck in an unbreakable vial as a reminder."

"But, how did he manage to not be forced into drinking it?" Severus inquired.

"There was a commotion outside. The boy took the opportunity to run while Moody was distracted."

"What clan, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"The Gaia's Clan," Remus whispered. His clan, the ones who taught him control and showed him he wasn't a monster. That he was a warrior for the tribe but with deep convictions. He bore the tribal mark and wore it with pride. He knew if the Headmaster found out, that he would find someway to use him to manipulate the clans.

He would die first.

"Makes you wonder," James began, "What else the old fool has have done. Who else they have hurt in their quest for power? They took Harry and placed him with bigoted Muggles. Never thinking twice. Only knowing in the end, that Harry would be a weapon to wield. What reasons did they have to kidnap him? Can't be for an army at the hands of the King."

"DragonWolfe is known for many things, James. Once the center of magic, the guardians of the council of Mages. The DragonWolfe line is filled with highly powerful witches and wizards of the past," Severus spoke in his lecture voice. "They are the protectors of the magical creature. Legend says that one of Merlin's sons was married to the first DragonWolfe."

"That the King carries the sword of Iarlaith and he leads the seven swords of power. No one can beat them or defy them in battle." Sirius added.

Arthur cleared his throat and with a puzzled expression, "What I don't understand in this grand plan is, why not be training Harry? Shouldn't Dumbledore have been leading him in everything? If he truly wanted a puppet...?"

A stone glowed and Ragnock laid his gnarled hand across it. His eyes closed momentarily, "Griphook has spoken with the King and told him of Master Potter. He's making plans to be here before we place him in the ritual chamber and remove the blocks."

Sirius groaned. "If he knows the King is coming to the mainland, he might follow him to Harry."

Minerva pursed her lips as she began thinking quickly. "Severus, just nod your head to answer the questions."

Severus glared, but nodded his head in accordance.

"Do you believe that Albus has marked others, as he has marked you?"

Severus closed his eyes and nodded, a look of pain on his face.

"Do we know them?"

Again he nodded.

"Are they many?"

Severus shook his head.

"Albus must only have marked those he deemed useful," Remus mused, then asked, "Should we ask what happens if he thinks you've been discovered? Or untrustworthy?"

Arthur paled, "He doesn't... torture you... does he?"

Severus turned his head away, his reply almost a whisper. "He punishes."

Several gasps of utter shock were heard.

Sirius was having a serious change of heart or mind. Everything he had ever known or learned was a lie. Albus Dumbledore, the great defender of the Light was nothing more than a evil bastard bent on ruling the world his way. His best friend, James Potter, and his wife had been nothing but pawns to be used and thrown away when they served their purpose. And it seems the child they raised as their own was as well.

Those he'd perceived as enemies weren't. The dark man before him was just as much a pawn in this game as they all were. Only Severus had been used far worse, and hurt more than anyone else, with the exception of Sirius' own twelve years in Azkaban.

"Do you think he knew that Pettigrew was Ron's pet all this time?" Sirius asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least." Remus replied, angrily. Arthur made a disgusted noise.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster. He wears an amulet that is tied to the wards of the castle. I've studied those wards and I know for a fact that one of them is an Animagius Ward. It would tell him there is one in the castle or on the grounds. He should have, and would have known that Black was there from the moment he stepped into the Forbidden Forest. Just as he should have known when young Mr. Weasley, both Ronald and Percy, brought that rat into the castle as their pet."

"He's right," Minerva added. "Albus would have known. Everything, even when Alastor was being Polyjuiced by Barty Junior. He would have known it all."

"Severus?"

The dark and dower man looked up at the Animagus with sad weary eyes. "Black."

"I'm sorry."

Severus' eyes widen before acceptance. He nodded his head. That would be all he would get from the dower man for now. The past was not easily let go.

"Lord Snape," the old Goblin began, "If you are willing, please allow one of our Cursebreakers to examine the mark. I believe with a combination of Goblin and Wizarding magicks, the hold over you, at least, can be severed."

"I would be most grateful, My Lord Goblin."

The Goblin looked to James Potter, "We must make ready for the arrival of the King. Lord Snape, I'll have our best Cursebreaker meet you outside of this office."

"Arthur?" James called.

"Yes James."

"I think you need to have your children looked over as well. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have placed charms on those closest to Harry."

Arthur's face took on the color of his hair as he grounded out, "If that man has touched my children..."

"Master Weasley, of the Noble and most Ancient House of Weasley, the Goblin Clans would be honoured to see to your children.

"I would be exceedingly grateful for your assistance, thank you." Arthur gave a weak smile as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"I think everyone here needs to be checked as well. If Severus has been marked.. what's to say he hasn't done something to the rest of you?"

Minerva snarled and emitted a hiss worthy of an alley cat, "I'll have the old bastard castrated if he's touched me!"

Her declaration caused immediate silence in the room; a very uncomfortable silence and a crossing of legs, considering the number of males in the room.

Ragnock turned an interested eye on the Deputy Headmistress, "Ah. A punishment worthy of the Goblins. I am most impressed."

There were several muffled snorts and forced coughs heard in the room. Several pairs of eyes danced with mirth, and suddenly the air in the room no longer felt so heavy.

"Miss Granger," Poppy was mentally listing the children, closet to Harry, outside of the Weasley's, "and Neville should be checked as well, since he was the other child targeted by Voldemort."

Sirius was getting sick to his stomach. So much deception and lies, pain and anguish, all over controlling the Chosen One--his godson. Some had fallen for it, other's had seen through the false lies, others ignored it all, and those who weren't worthy of the old manipulator's consideration, suffered--were used.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' arm, "Siri?"

"All for control. That's what it boils down to, Remus. An old man who wants supreme control, so he kills a child and steals another. Places me in prison and forgets about me. Tells you to stay away from our cub. Promises Minerva that Harry is protected at the Dursley's. What else did he tell us that was lies? Who has died by his hand? Or on his orders?"

"We might never know Lord Black. But rest assured that his time is coming." The aged old Goblin smiled, showing his teeth. "Albus Dumbledore has done a great disservice to our world. He will pay. With his life, if the King has anything to say about it."

Severus was sitting quietly contemplating what to say. In his gut he needed to say something. What was happening in the Death Eater ranks was only the beginning of the madman's new reign of terror. Only this time, it would be more bloody and terrifying.

"The Dark Lord," Severus began as he took a deep breath, "three days ago had all of his servants bring forth their spouses and he chose three of the wives he felt were the perfect Pureblood women to become the mother's of his heirs. He made them ingest a potion to ensure they would become pregnant."

"What happened, Severus?" Minerva whispered.

"He chose Zaliah Parkinson, Lena Goyle and Narcissa Malfoy. Only Cissa lives. The other two took their lives and Cissa is catatonic. I left her, Lucius, and Draco, when I was summoned to the Order meeting."

"Cissy." Sirius had fallen to his knees. She was one of his favourite cousins. She was as close to a sister as he ever gotten. They had played together with Andromeda growing up, before they were all caught up in the mad politics of the Dark Lord. "How bad?"

Severus' normally hard or expressionless face became soft and worried. "She is pregnant. But battered. The Dark Lord was not... kind, in his attentions. As you know, aborting the child is not an option. Lucius was tortured by Bella when he objected to Narcissa being chosen. I was tortured for not answering his call when he was resurrected at the graveyard." Severus closed his eyes. "He's now demanding that all his servant's children be brought forward to begin their training as his next generation of minions."

"He almost killed you, Severus," Poppy exclaimed.

Sirius turned towards Poppy, "Can you help Cissy, Poppy? Please!"

Poppy smiled sadly as she cupped Sirius' cheek, "I will examine her and see what I can do to help her. Severus can you tell me where they are? I assume that Lucius has them hidden somewhere?"

Ragnock cleared his throat. "My Lord Snape, do you trust Lord Malfoy with your life?"

"He is my brother in arms, Lord Goblin. I trust him with my life and my soul."

"Then let us bring him and his family here." Ragnock turned immediately to face the Elder Weasley. "Lord Weasley, please bring in your children so we may begin examining them while we wait for Lord Malfoy and his family."

Arthur nodded for he left to retrieve his family. In his heart he hopped the old man had done anything to them, but in his rational mind.. he had a bad feeling that he had.

Minerva helped Severus as he made his way to an open Floo. "Thank you, Minerva."

Frowning, "For what, Severus?"

"For trusting me."

Unplottable Manor somewhere in Wales

Lucius was nursing a glass of Bourbon when he heard Severus shout for him. He jumped quickly, and ran towards the floo room. He skidded to a halt when he saw Severus being supported by Minerva McGonagall. He frowned, "Severus?"

"Gather Cissy and Draco, Luc. We've been offered asylum with the Goblin's."

"But...how?" Lucius asked, confused.

"Don't dwaddle about, Lucius Marius Malfoy, just get moving. We have little time to spare and we must be secure in our places when the time comes," Minerva spoke in her, _don't argue with me, just do it voice._

Lucius nodded once and for once not arguing he set his glass down, sent a message to Draco to begin packing what they needed and Apparated to Cissa's rooms where he found her sitting at her vanity rocking back and forth whispering,_'No. No. No.'_ over and over again. He held back tears as he whispered a Sleeping Spell. Gathering her into his arms, he Apparated back downstairs as Draco exited the library, shoving shrunken bags and chests into his pockets.

One by one they flooed back to Gringotts, where Lucius followed a younger Goblin to their infirmary.

Gringott's Infirmary

Harry moved in his Healing Sleep, fighting off the demons of his nightmares and terrors. In the deepest part of his soul, he wished for someone, anyone, to come and help him. Bring him back from the point of despair and loneliness that plagued him. He knew that Sirius and Remus would be there, but who would save him if they died. Voldemort would kill them all to get to him.

If he only knew why Voldemort wanted to kill him so damn bad.

His dreams continued in a haphazard pattern. Seeing people he knew in the past and present. Others he didn't know. He found himself walking down unfamiliar stone corridors. He reached out to touch the wall as he done many times at Hogwarts, hoping to feel welcome. Looking toward the end of the corridor, he noticed a set of ornate doors. They seemed to be beckoning him.

He reached out towards the doors as they opened on their own. He stepped through to an inviting fire blazing in the grate, and a warm and welcoming atmosphere.

"Harry Potter." The words were hissed. Harry turned to face the demon of his dreams.

"NO!" Harry sat up straight in his bed.

"Peace, little Master." Drexal placed a calming hand on the young man's hand as Harry breathed hard, fighting his way out of his terrors. "I will tell them you are awake, yes?"

"My Godfather is here?" Harry asked still breathing hard.

"Yes, Little Master."

"Yes, please. I would like to see them."

Sirius and Remus came running only moments later. Harry became upset when he noticed the tear tracks on his Godfather's face.

"Whats wrong? Why are your crying?" Then Harry began panicking. "The Dursley's did something to me, didn't they. And you're afraid to tell me. Or, you're gonna leave me? I'm not worth it, am I?"

Sirius gathered his babbling godson into his arms. "Shhh, Harry. I'll never not want you. It's just been an enlightening day. That's all."

"What's happening now? Voldemort?" Harry's eyes widen, "He hurt someone! Ron? 'Mione?"

"Cub! No one was hurt. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's are fine and will be arriving soon." Looking at Sirius, "Care to tell us why the Dursley's did what they did?"

Harry gazed at everything but nothing as he spoke in a monotone voice, "I had a nightmare and woke them up. Uncle Vernon can't abide freaks waking him from his sleep."

Sirius counted slowly as he cursed the existence of Dumbledore and the Dursley's, "Waste of human flesh, that one..." He mumbled to himself as he fingered his wand.

Remus eyed his wayward mate telling him to back down with just a look alone. Now was not the time. Later. "Harry, Cub," Remus began, "There are quite a few things we need to tell you. Things we only just found out ourselves..."

"What Remus? Is it bad?"

"Well, I would say it's a bit of both good and bad, actually..."

Sirius gathered the boy closer, his cheek against his soft raven coloured hair, "We were informed of some secrets. Deceptions. Things that we never knew."

"Such as certain manipulative old men."

"You mean the Headmaster?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a silent communication over Harry's head. Remus sighed heavily and sat on the bed on the other side of the boy. "Would you care to explain that one?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not a little boy. Haven't been one for quite sometime. I knew when I entered Hogwarts that I was nothing more than a pawn. When Poppy tried to tell the old man about my conditions..."

Sirius frowned, "Conditions?"

"Malnourished. Broken bones. Small for my age. Outdated glasses. My clothes. Name it. Poppy told him."

"And how did you hear this conversation?"

"I've always been a light sleeper. Even with a Sleep Potion. And Poppy can be quite loud when she wants to be, or she is adamant about something."

Remus smiled, "That she can be. That she can be, Cub."

"Now tell me what is going on? Why am I at Gringott's? And where is the Twinkling Bastard? Shouldn't he be here telling me how much of a disappointment I am?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You've been listening a little too closely to my muttering, haven't you?" Poppy said as she swept up to the bed. "Eavesdropping?"

Remus was just clearing his throat when Lucius came in, carrying his wife in his arms. Sirius jumped up and ran to their side. When he caught sight of her battered face and the bruises, "Oh Cissy!"

DragonWolfe Castle

Thaddeus stood and began pacing. "My son lives." He stopped and faced the formidable Goblin. "Has he been harmed?"

Griphook only nodded, sadness in his eyes.

The King brought himself up to his full imposing height, and the power in the room increased. His voice was full of authority, some of which had not been heard in many a year.

Taking a deep breath. "Gabe! Take a contingent of armed guards and find my brother. He is to be put under house arrest until I bring my son home. Angus, I want an oath of loyalty to the crown from everyone in this castle. From my guards all the way down to the lowliest servant! Check them for the dark mark! Let no one go unchecked. When you are finished, return here. "

"Aye my Lord!" A large burly red headed man stepped back and swiftly left the room.

"Flynn! Tomas! Contact the Mermen, tell them of the situation. Tell them to watch the shores! Ask the Centaurs and Elves to watch for any movement from the forest."

"My Lord," Griphook began, "The warrior Goblins that came with me are loyal to both you and the Goblin Clans. They serve your will."

"I accept your allegiance, Warriors of the Goblin Clans. May we bleed together in battle."

Spears hit the stone floor with resounding thuds and each Goblin pounded their fists against their armored chests, signifying their allegiance as the magic sealed the oaths.

"Griphook, when will my son enter the Ritual Room?"

"We planned on two days before his birthday."

"I wish to speak to him before he enters."

"As you wish, my Lord. I'll send a message to the Goblin overseeing your son's health."

"Thank you Clan Brother. We will leave under the cloak of darkness. My knights will accompany us across the sea." The King looked around the room as he mentally went over what needed to be done. "Daniel!"

"Yes My Lord."

"Send word to my Cousin, Elizabeth that we are coming to the mainland. Be very brief in details to her. That all will be revealed in time. We will travel the Muggle way. Albus Dumbledore will not be expecting that. Prepare for departure!"

"Nygel, take our Goblin brethren and find them suitable housing. Then begin the search of the castle with Gabe. All those found marked, take them to the dungeons."

"Aye My Lord!"

"Nola, work with Griphook. We need to know how many will be accompanying my son on his return."

A tall dark haired woman stepped out from behind the King. She was dressed much like her male counterparts. A sword strapped to her back for easy access. Dressed in soft brown leggings and a tunic with the crest of DragonWolfe. Her long dark hair was braided and hung down her back. She wore none of the usual adornments of the women of the court. A hardness and sternness shown in her gaze, reflecting years of battle and experience.

She bowed, "Brother Griphook, would you follow me?" Nola did not mind this task, two of her sisters had been Ladies in Waiting for Queen Marian at the time of her death. They had joined ranks with her afterwards, in the search for the babe. Neely and Kelby will be more than happy to secure the rooms for the return of the Prince.

"How many should we be expecting?"

"I am not sure, but his adopted family and Godfather's will surely be accompanying them. Master Harry would not leave them behind to face the wraith of Dumbledore and whatever minions he has at his beck and call. Or, to the one calling himself Lord Voldemort."

Nola stopped for a moment and faced the fierce goblin. "I believe the royal apartments will do for the Prince. There are many comfortable and spacious rooms there."

"And well protected?"

"The Citadel has gone through many changes since the night of the Prince's kidnapping. No one will enter without our knowledge. And as we speak the guards are weeding out anyone who would bring harm to him."

"May the blood of our enemies flow if harm comes to him now."

"So mote it be, Brother Griphook!"

"So mote it be!"

Magic flowed from the two individuals out into the ancient stone. The Castle of DragonWolfe added her own oath. No one would bring harm to her returning child.

No one!

_TBC..._

A/N:: sorry for the delay.. my muse.. went on vacation after I finished the Snarry Holidays fest fic... chocolate and coffee couldn't make make it reappear... until the Holidays were over... even past that.. with Real life being a pain in my ass...

Off to work on Somewhere... and two more small fest fics...

SeulWolfe..

Iarlaith:: Lord of the West in Gaelic


End file.
